


Prisoner

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Escape, Gen, Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the sketches done by Damaiu.<br/>Dimo is held prisoner and Maxim and Oggie must save him.<br/>*All characters are the property of the creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

How de hell did dis happen,” Maxim shouted, slamming his fists into the nearest wall and resting his forehead against the cold stone.  
Dimo had been taken prisoner by the King of Germania’s soldiers and was most likely rotting away in a jail somewhere or worse yet, dead. The two had to figure I way to free their hot headed brodder before he said the wrong thing and got his head off. The only problem was; thinking was not a Jager’s strong suit. Jagers where good at fighting and drinking and having a good time, but not at coming up with solutions to complex problems.  
“Maybe ve could dig under de keestle und free him dat vay,” Oggie suggested.  
“Eediot, how are ve goink to do dat und not be zeen,” Maxim said, giving Oggie an open handed whack on the back of the head.  
“Hoy, Hy vas juzt tryink to helf,” a wounded Oggie replied while rubbing the back of his head.  
“Hym zorry, Oggie. Hym juzt vorried about him iz all,” Maxim apologized and looked away before Oggie could see the tears in his eyes.  
Oggie walked up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Ve vill safe him,” he tried to reassure Maxim.

Dimo leaned against the wall in the cold and dank cell they had thrown him into and listened to the king and his men.  
“Make him cooperate! NOW!”  
“But he LIKED the torture room; he even gave US some hints!”  
“STARVE HIM! HE WILL DO AS I COMMAND BY THE END OF THE MONTH! Or the three of you are getting the chop!”  
He smirked; the “torture” was nothing to a Jagerkin. Whipping, beating and being put on the rack did nothing but annoy him, though the rack felt good, like the massages Mama Gkika gave. He flicked a flea of his sleeve and rolled over on his straw and burlap bed. Hopefully his brodders would find a way to get him out of this mess.

“Ve’re almost dere!”  
“Quiet, hyu eediot! He may hear uz,” Maxim snapped.  
They had hitched a ride on a produce wagon bound for the castle’s kitchen, hiding under the tarp that covered several kegs of beer and a mound of cabbages. As soon as they left the gates of the city, the elderly driver had fallen asleep and the similarly aged mule had just kept plodding along. Both Jager’s peeked under the tarp and gasped at the size of the castle, wondering just how they would find their friend.

Dimo stared up belligerently at the two guards as they stared back in fear of the obviously unhappy monster and the small pile of rat bones next to him. “No vood?”  
“Nope, the king has decreed that we are not allowed to give you even one particle of bread,” the Captain of the Guard informed him arrogantly as a younger guard tried to hide behind him.  
“Vhy?”  
“He thinks that if we…” An elbow to the gut silenced the younger guard.  
“Just because,” The Captain said firmly.  
“Hoy, hyu king iz an eediot,” Dimo laughed.  
“WHAT!? How dare a creature such as you call our king an idiot?” The Captain roared.  
“He has a point, sir,” the younger guard timidly said as he stepped out from behind his Captain.  
“How could this, this, MONSTER, have a point!?”  
“Well, the main door out of the dungeon is locked,” he pointed back from where the two had come from “and we are made of meat, sir.”  
The Captain stared at him completely dumbfounded, before the realization slowly dawned on him.  
“He iz schmart vone, get hyur king to gife him promotion,” Dimo said while licking his long, sharp teeth and staring hungrily at the portly Captain.

Maxim and Oggie hurried along the corridor, following Dimo’s scent and the screams of a terrified human. They came to a locked door which Maxim made quick work of and the two entered the dungeon. Huge grins spread across their faces as they found the object of their search.  
Dimo had the Captain pressed flat against the wall as he advanced with claws and teeth bared, drool dripping onto the floor. The Captain, pale as a ghost, was unable to take his eyes off the slowly advancing monster and so did not see the flying cabbage that knocked him out. Dimo stared down in confusion at the weaponized vegetable, poking it cautiously with a clawed finger.

“Brodder!”  
He didn’t move quick enough to dodge Oggies rib crushing bear hug.  
“Oh, Dimo, ve found hyu! Dimo, hyu hokay?” Oggie looked at him in concern as Dimo gasped and clawed the air.  
“Hyu iz crushink him,” Maxim said, rolling his eyes as he walked over to stop the overeager Jager from accidently killing his friend.

As the three laughed and left the dungeon, the Captain started to wake up.  
“What the devil...?” he said as he rubbed his head.  
“You got knocked out by a cabbage, sir,” the guard said while trying to keep a straight face as he pointed at the culprit.  
“If you tell anyone what happened here, I will personally kill you with this cabbage, got it!?”  
“Yes, sir, I will tell them the monster overpowered you, but that you got in a good thrust with your sword and the creature is probably dying a slow and agonizing death somewhere.”  
Good, now back to your post!” The Captain barked as he turned on his heel and stormed out. The guard covering his mouth to keep from laughing out loud as he spotted a cabbage leaf in the officer’s hair.


End file.
